Leia and Han AU Oneshots
by Lenneth le-Fay
Summary: Just a collection of what Leia and Han would have been like in other settings. Settings like: factories, fairy worlds, the country, the wild west, the 20s, etc. Enjoy!
1. Country Rose

**Country Rose**

AU where Leia goes to school in the country, in farmland and meets Han Solo.

* * *

I love you. The words were whispered through her hair, into her ear. She shuddered as the breath caught her ear. I love you. Another kiss. It was all another kiss. And another. She propped her feet on the dashboard after they were done, rubbing the place where he'd kissed her cheek.

It was a nice truck. She wasn't even sure if it was his. She wasn't even sure if she could be here. Bail would totally kill her. But he seemed like a nice guy. Kind of, in a roguish way. He cared for her. He worked hard -he told her he'd go the air force and wanted to earn some money before training. He didn't have time, nor did she, mostly. But in the country it was all good. Peaceful.

She could watch as the sunset colored her legs on the dashboard gold, as his denim turned white and washed out. She could run her hands along the messy papers she'd brought, and not think about the work at home.

They'd laughed and talked a lot that night, but she always had to go. So did he. But each time he drove away, he managed to come by. Her father wondered at the flower behind her ear somedays, the cheap necklace the next.

She'd met him by way of a gift. That night, when she'd been given a car she'd drove it as far as she could, until it ran out of gas. She'd been overwhelmed by it all. When she didn't know how to get back, she'd cried. She couldn't call anyone, or they'd know. Oh god, it was embarrassing.

Then he'd stopped his truck by the side of the road. "You've really messed yourself up haven't you, Your Highness?" she noted his sarcasm, mocking tone. The humor. "You need a ride?" She nodded this time, and he'd helped her take her car to the nearest station.

"I'm sorry," she'd said. "As annoying as you, you helped a lot. Even found my shoes." She'd been crying, and had thrown them to the side. "Anything you'd want?" He'd boldly leaned towards her and said: "Only that if you do this again, I'll be able to help you."

"Won't you tell me not to do it again?"

"Nah. I know you won't listen. Besides, I get it. Even insufferable pricks need breaks." She'd hit him with her shoe, and laughed about it until dawn the next morning. The next time, she'd put on a long overcoat and walked out the door.

This time, she parked her car and walked down the road barefoot in her denim shorts. Balancing on the rails. Pulling flowers from roots. Singing to the swaying grasses. He'd come driving by. Telling her that he was on patrol and that he'd have to take her back. They'd sat under the stars the night, and he'd taught her how to fight from his training. And she wished his trianing couldn't end, because then he'd fly away.

Soon, they met when they could. The next time, she was invited to a party by the river. There had been people and drinks. And no one knew her. She was no princess there. Just some girl with dancing feet and a smile. Her cover had stayed. She was just Anna Garen, a homeschooled farm girl. Not Princess Leia, a rich girl with tutors and a castle.

After that night, they'd met even more. Until tonight. Tonight, they were leaving. He'd fly away, and she would go become Senator Alderaan. Cadet Solo and Senator Alderaan. From now, their love was just a memory. But that could be dealt with in the morning, when she'd drive back home for the last time.

Clean the dirt off her heels the last time, wash her denims for the last time. She was spotless now, or she had to be. All the I love yous, the whispers would just sort of fade away as she boarded her transport. She'd take the bullet train to the ship-port, watch as the country zoomed by. Maybe he'd come wave. Could she even wave back?

She fingered her hair. Tonight, it was in two messy and long buns. Tomorrow it was be rolled and wrapped and perfect. No more grain fields, house parties, adventures. No more studies, competition of all sorts, friends. She'd left the grassy field behind for a ground made up of roses with thorns triple their size. Thorns with venom.

She'd never regret Han. Ever. But she wasn't a country girl anymore, after that night. She too had become a rose. A deadly rose. No more singing grass and bare feet. She wondered if he still loved her after that. After knowing who she was, what she did. What she did, done, and would be doing. Could he love a rose?

She wanted him too.


	2. Ruin

Ruin

AU where Leia and Han are in a ruined city, because they live there. And Anakin was a bit nicer.

Note: I will take prompts if I can do them. I'd love extra feedback, and will reply to your PMs or reviews. Next one will be longer, I swear :) And I'm so sorry it's been so long.

Lily Lone: Already said this, but thanks again! I wasn't sure about this story.

KatieKat1960: I'm glad. Feel free to recommend any other things I could do with these two to make you happy.

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" He looked down at her with concern from the pipe above her, and she grinned.

"Of course. When has anything I've done not been a good idea?" He opened his mouth, and she put a finger to her lips. They kept climbing, up the the rusted ladder and to the top of building.

With cables hanging loose, rusted metal, and a dark and unkempt look, this didn't look like a favorite place. But no place in the town did. This place was a factory world, with dreary days and dirty nights. And besides, this building was the tallest in the city.

Even the grime looked beautiful in the orange light. The two reached the ledge, and Han pulled Leia up. They say beside each other, feet dangling over the edge. From here, the city almost looked like Skyren.

Leia had told him about Skyren. A beautiful city, with a black sky studded with stars. You could see the galaxy, meteor showers, and stars every night. The air was clear, it was clean. Beautiful. Stunning, with shining metals. She'd told him about flowery cities, stately ones, but he knew Skyren was where she felt safe. And if it took climbing up this death trap to remind her of her old home, he'd do it.

As Leia looked over the horizon, her eyes filled up with tears. "Hey," Han took her hand "we'll get out of her. We'll find him. I promise." She sighed and leaned into his shoulder. Han didn't have family. He knew his mother was dead. But Leia told him about a beautiful man, with soft blonde hair and intense blue eyes that glowed for her. Someone who'd told her stories, loved her. Someone who'd try to find her.

They looked toward the residencies. The pipes and balconies and fence and grey they called home. Sola was probably cooking them dinner now. She'd always been kind to her niece. Leia had been captured and enslaved as a child. Her mother, Padme, and brother, Luke came with her. The bosses had been so cruel to Padme, and Luke had died soon after. Leia was a survivor. And Sola had a strength in her.

It was the stories that had kept Luke and Leia alive when they'd been there. And she'd told him. Flying ships among the clouds, wooden docks. Skyscrapers of shops, flying crafts. He had always dreamed of flying, and she made it feel possible.

"Shall we go?" She nodded, and began to climb down the ladder. The lights were dimming now, and her face began to darken. The grime again. The sadness. But he knew the steel would always be there, and that someday she wouldn't need to have it.


	3. Agent Solo

Guest: I do take prompts, and I will do a high school AU and a princess/pirate AU. Great ideas!

Audrey Auburn: The wild-west one will be next, and the wedding one will be sometime later.

In which Leia is a diplomat and Han is an agent.

* * *

She sighed again. This meeting was just as boring as the last. Alderaan had no part in the dispute between any of the Hutt clans, and yet she still had to sit and watch this debate. She had been attentive all morning, but now it seemed as if the debate was coming to a close. Tonight, she knew Winter would make notes -it was her turn and she didn't have to be there at all. But she wanted to, felt she had to.

Her eyes wandered up to the balcony above her. Another part of this debate that made it so awful. On it perched a man with brown hair and micheschevious smile. Even with his strong build and easy confidence, she could tell he wasn't from a rich family. It was likely that he had been chosen for his talent. It was also likely that he was a rebel, because no imperial was that calm. Or handsome. Leia shook herself. He was eye candy, a distraction. She focused on the debate.

In the evening, there was a ball in honor of the treaty. She'd picked out a different dress. It was red at the top, and figure hugging, until it opened to white tulle at the bottom. It was still the country's color, her home's color, but she knew why she'd chosen it. For him. That man. He was wearing a nicer suit now. As she raised her glass, she eyed him again.

And he winked. She huffed softly and turned her gaze away. When the speaker finished, she walked towards him. "I'm Leia, and I want to know why you've been staring at me."

"Hello to you too." She glared, and he sighed. "Well, Leia, I'm looking for a girl named Leia. I'm just making sure some… of your acquaintances don't go too near you."

"You're here to watch me, because my father sent you." She nodded, and made a mental note to tell Bail she didn't need a bodyguard. "Tell him I'm fine."

"I'll try your highness. But I'm not sure he'll listen. Least I can do is try to make this better for you." She smiled.

"Appreciated."

"So, what did you do to get yourself a special agent guard?" He raised his eyebrows, and she blushed.

"I've been a little critical of the current governance and its members. Like, well, Tarkin." He gave her a strange look. "The smelly one."

He chuckled. "I see. Princess, you've got guts. But you're an idiot."

"Am not!" She groaned. Here she was, a Senator arguing as if she was a youngling. "This is ridiculous. If you continue to follow me, I'll report you."

"No you won't. Not to them." They both knew it was true.

"See you around. Or behind." She winked, and walked down the hallway, missing his look of longing.

Soon, she looked up at him more and more. They'd eye roll when Tarkin asked for more military money. Smile when they saw Pooja Naberrie. Share horror when they saw the Emperor. Days become weeks. Weeks become months.

There was a peck on the cheek, in the hallway behind a pillar of the grand senate doors. A dance at an Imperial Ball. She'd left him a box of cakes, and found a return gift in her chair in the senate. Their gazes turned from mutual feelings to respect, and then to love. She wanted to tell him, mouth to him from her spot. But he wasn't there.

It was something she'd wanted to tell him for a long time. Ever since annoyance had turned to grudging respect, which had turned to friendship. But he wasn't there. She sat, and waited. She played with her hair, and shifted uneasily. Vader's gaze seemed much scarier without the feeling of him watching her back.

When she was out, she ran as fast as she could to her room, to the balcony. She felt trapped without him. She knew it was dangerous, foolish. But when she lost hope, became bored, he always gave her hope back. He'd made her life more than a mission. Something was tugging at her.

Was it trapped? Was it the fact that Vader's gaze was worse? Or were things about to go wrong. She looked across the balcony, and then down. And there she saw him, running. She frowned. He never, never ran. Spies did not run.

In a matter of minutes, he was at her door. "Han, what's wrong?" His face was red, blotchy.

"I have to go." Go. My shadow was leaving.

"Take my speeder." He nodded, and climbed into it, grasping my hand. I leaned forward to kiss his cheek, but something in his eyes stopped me. "Han, why?"

"I found something. I can't stay. I love you."

"What did you find?" He didn't look me in the eye as he responded, and I had the feeling that something was wrong. "Han. Tell me." Again, a guilty look.

"It's about you. Your father." My father? Bail Organa? Or my birth father? "You can't know." He shook his head, eyes wide. "You can never know." He wrapped his arms around me again, repeating his murmur. And then he was gone.

Leia stood by the balcony, and then sat down slowly. He'd seemed so different. So unlike the brave and cocky man she knew. Terror and horror were never Han. Hours later, her handmaiden came in and made a bed for her. She needed to be near him, and the stars were as close as she'd get.

He'd held her hands too, moved them to map stars. She imagined he was a pilot now. Leia spent hours tossing and turning. Until she reached under her pillow. There was a note, hurriedly scribbled on expensive but plain paper. She read it again and again.

Until her eyes hurt, from the tears. Until her throat couldn't move. Until she screamed raw and pained. A monster's scream. He'd said he loved her, but how could he? Han was light, gold and true? What was she?

To him, she was his princess in white. Strength and politics. And fire. Perhaps a bit too much. Now, her legacy was an empire. A terrible truth, that sped the galaxy into a spiral of blood and oppression.

 _You can never know_. He was right. She was already mad. She could feel a fire inside of her, growing. Her eyes darkening. Pain, so much pain. One truth, and she could feel all of their pain.

She never knew, until her brother told her later. She erased her knowledge. Those months became senate months, until she met him again. All she knew was that he felt right. All she knew was that he was cocky, and she was an white dressed princess. Pure. She marveled at how he'd loved her, even after he found out.

But he'd always known. They'd never begin. He'd never let her remember that pain, ever. And that was, though she didn't know it, why he left. Because otherwise, there would be a trigger. In age, he let much slip. He had to go before she remembered. After all, he was a spy.

And her first pain died with him.


End file.
